


Cupcakes and Conversations

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, Cupcakes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, New Dream, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: After returning home from their big adventure, Rapunzel and Eugene quickly fell back into the habit of their evening-time conversation over cupcakes.





	Cupcakes and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> March 10, 2017 - "Tangled: Before Ever After" airs for the first time on Disney Channel, playing through TWICE before continuing on to the next show. (Alternatively: we are collectively introduced to the evening-time cupcake conversations, which only happened twice in the show, but hey).  
> Now, two years later... My first attempt at full-on "New Dream" fluff.

Rapunzel was sitting on her window seat when Eugene entered the room, holding a small silver platter. On said platter sat two cupcakes, looking absolutely perfect and pristine. Rapunzel's face lit up.

"Hey, Blondie," Eugene said, crossing the room to sit near her, "how ya feelin'?"

The young princess smiled a little, taking her cupcake and carefully unwrapping it. "I'm just really glad to be home again. Back to my bed, to my books and the endless stream of art supplies... Back to my parents and the people of Corona."

She bit into the cupcake, casting her gaze on the village below. "Though I  _will_ miss some of the people and places we encountered out there."

Eugene imitated her, taking a [rather sloppy] bite out of his cupcake, too. "I won't."

Rapunzel glared at her boyfriend, setting her cupcake down so that she could properly cross her arms. Even Pascal shot a knowing glance at Eugene.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, "maybe I won't miss  _everyone_ , but there are going to be some people I'm going to miss."

And that was true. Rapunzel had noticed-- especially over the trip-- that her boyfriend really had a heart for the young children that they tended to come across, especially considering the fact that half of the young children were orphans, much like he was. She couldn't help but think about how, in years to come, Eugene would be an amazing father.

Of course... All that came as soon as they figured out exactly what to do about their relationship.

Eugene had proposed at least twice at this point, and both times... Well, they hadn't exactly worked out. But now that they were back home, Rapunzel was almost expecting him to pop the question yet again, in some big, grand manner.

But Eugene had other plans. He set down his cupcake after taking one last big bite out of it, rubbed his hands awkwardly down his pants to clear off anything he had on them, and then took Rapunzel's hands in his.

"Rapunzel."

"Yeah?"

"We've been through a lot over the past few years now."

She nodded. Of course they had. It was kind of their everyday norm now, going through a lot. It was what brought them closer together, and closer to their friends.

"And, I will admit, I've been known to have a horrible sense of timing."

Yep. Another everyday thing for them.

"But I think," he continued, though his voice now had a slight strain to it, "that maybe... Now's the time to try again."

He stopped, clearing his throat awkwardly before looking Rapunzel in the eye once again. There was firm resolution in his gaze now, and he seemed to be completely made up in his ways.

"Rapunzel... Will you marry me?"

This time, she hardly had to think. "Yes."

After all, she reasoned, getting married didn't ever mean that she had to give up her freedom. Besides, she could tell that there would definitely be more adventures coming their way in the future.


End file.
